Distraction
by kRieZt
Summary: Acara sarapan Aomine Daiki pagi itu sedikit teralihkan... AoKaga R21 YAOI, OOC, typo, don't like don't read!


**Distraction**

Cast : Aomine Daiki, Kagami Taiga

Genre : Humor, Romance

Rating : M - R21

Disclaimer : all characters belong to Fujimaki-sensei

Warning : YAOI LEMON! boy's love, OOC, typo, don't like don't read!

* * *

Aroma kopi dan roti bakar di pagi itu sukses membangunkan Aomine Daiki dari tidurnya. Dia mendapati dirinya berbaring sendirian di tempat tidur besar ini. Menyadari kosongnya ruang di sampingnya, laki-laki berambut biru itu memutuskan untuk keluar dari kamar dan mencari sumber aroma wangi yang membangunkannya.

Sambil menguap, Aomine berjalan ke ruang makan dan mendapati Kagami Taiga sedang menyiapkan sarapan ringan. "Yo," sapa laki-laki berambut merah itu tanpa menoleh padanya. "Duduklah, sebentar lagi rotinya siap."

Duduk di meja makan, Aomine tidak melepaskan pandangannya dari Kagami yang sedang sibuk berkutat di dapur. Bagaimana tidak? Sang Tuan Rumah hanya mengenakan kaos putih untuk menutupi tubuhnya serta celana dalam ketat. Dia bahkan tidak mengenakan alas kaki apa pun. Pikiran Aomine mendadak penuh dengan fantasi singkat tentang Kagami. Namun lamunannya seketika buyar ketika Kagami menghampirinya.

"Aku tidak punya selai kacang kesukaanmu. Jadi keju saja tidak apa-apa ya," jelas Kagami sambil kemudian duduk di depan Aomine.

"Itadakimasu," gumam Aomine lalu mulai menghirup kopinya.

Sejenak keduanya menikmati sarapan dalam diam. Seketika keheningan di antara mereka terpecahkan ketika suara dering ponsel terdengar cukup kencang dari kamar Kagami.

"Punyamu, Aomine?" tanya Kagami.

"Tsk! Siapa sih pagi-pagi begini menelpon?" gerutu Aomine lalu pergi sebentar untuk mengambil ponselnya. Dia menjawab teleponnya sambil mengunyah roti, "Satsuki, nanti saja lah kalau mau menelponku!"

Aomine pun tampak larut dalam percakapannya dengan seseorang di telepon. Di depannya, Kagami memperhatikannya. Omelan Momoi Satsuki di telepon Aomine benar-benar bisa merubah suasana tenang di ruang makan menjadi sedikit kacau. Kagami pun merasa tidak nyaman. Namun entah kenapa dia tidak ingin meninggalkan tempatnya dan memilih untuk tetap mendengarkan Aomine menelpon.

"Coba kau atur kembali jadwal latihannya jika memang hari ini tidak bisa semua," gerutu Aomine.

 _Ada janji latihan rupanya_ , demikian kata Kagami dalam hati. Sejenak dia bisa menghiraukan percakapan Aomine dengan Momoi. Namun setelahnya, percakapan mereka masih berlanjut ke hal lain. Sepertinya tidak akan berakhir dengan cepat.

"Sore ini? Aku tidak janji bisa pergi denganmu, Satsuki. Coba nanti kukabari lagi. Sekarang? Aku di rumah Kagami..." dan percakapan itu terus berlanjut.

Kagami semakin tidak tenang...

Entah apa yang merasuki pikirannya, laki-laki berambut merah itu bangkit dan menghampiri Aomine. Yang mengejutkan lagi adalah tiba-tiba dia duduk di pangkuan Aomine dan melingkarkan tangannya di lehernya.

"Hey, Kaga-" belum sempat berbicara apa-apa, Kagami keburu mencium bibirnya. Sekilas dia bisa mendengar suara protes Momoi dari ponsel meski tidak melalui pengeras suara. Perempuan berambut pink itu bersikeras ingin ditemani Aomine bepergian.

Kagami menarik diri dari ciumannya. Lidahnya menjilat bibirnya, kedua matanya menatap Aomine seakan memancingnya. Bibir bawahnya digigit. Aomine benar-benar tidak mengerti apa yang dipikirkan Kagami sampai berani melakukan hal ini ketika dia sedang menerima telepon.

"Iya iya, aku dengar," kata Aomine membalas keluhan Momoi karena tidak menyimak protesnya. Sayangnya, pemandangan di depan matanya jauh lebih menyita perhatiannya. Kagami menjilat jari tangannya sendiri sebelum kemudian diarahkannya turun memasuki celana dalamnya.

Bibir Kagami bergerak mengucap nama Aomine tanpa suara. Masih tetap berada di pangkuan Aomine, Kagami menarik keluar miliknya dan mulai merangsang dirinya sendiri. Satu tangannya berpegangan pada leher Aomine, tangan satunya bergerak naik dan turun cukup cepat. Punggungnya bersandar pada meja makan. Kedua kakinya dibuka lebar.

"Ngh...ngh..." desah Kagami sedikit tertahan, khawatir didengar Momoi lewat telepon.

Aomine nyaris tidak bisa bereaksi apa-apa melihat tingkah spontan Kagami seperti ini. Satu tangannya memegang pinggang Kagami demi menyokongnya supaya tidak jatuh dari pangkuannya. Deru nafas dan bisik lirih Kagami mengacaukan pikirannya. Dia harus bisa fokus dengan percakapannya di telepon, sementara orang yang ada di depannya ini sudah mulai memohon-mohon untuk klimaks.

"Aku tidak ada rencana bertemu Tetsu hari ini. Memangnya kenapa?" kata Aomine kepada Momoi di telepon. Pikirannya semakin penuh. Bunyi decak dari gerak tangan Kagami terdengar jelas. Laki-laki berambut merah itu hampir mengeluarkan cairannya.

"Hah...hah..." nafasnya semakin memburu. Kedua matanya memandang Aomine, seperti mengirim berjuta pesan yang tidak bisa diungkapkan. Aomine nampaknya sudah tidak kuat juga. Spontan dia melempar ponselnya jauh ke sisi lain ruang makan. Tanpa memperhatikan sekelilingnya, dia bangkit dan mendorong Kagami ke meja makan. Cangkir kopinya jatuh, isinya berhamburan di meja. "Berbalik!" perintahnya dan Kagami pun menurutinya.

Tidak perlu persiapan apa pun karena sepanjang malam mereka sudah melakukannya. Dengan mudah, Aomine mendorong masuk miliknya yang sudah tegang ke tubuh Kagami. Dia tidak ingin berlama-lama. Gerak pinggulnya menghantam bokong Kagami bertubi-tubi sampai meja makan pun berderit bergeser. Kagami merasakan sensasi luar biasa ketika Aomine melakukannya. Kuatnya goncangan mereka menyebabkan segala apa yang ada di atas meja jatuh dan berantakan.

"Mmh...ngh! Aomine...ah!" desah Kagami ketika dia sudah mencapai klimaks. Cairan putih kentalnya keluar mengenai lantai dan sedikit terarah ke meja makan. Aomine melepaskannya di dalam tubuh Kagami hingga sedikit menetes keluar dari sana. Keduanya tersengal, keringat bercucuran membasahi wajah.

"Aku tidak mengerti..." sengal Aomine ketika menarik diri dari Kagami. Dia mendekap tubuh kekasihnya yang masih lemas itu dan mencium telinganya. "Apa yang terjadi jika Satsuki mengetahui hal ini, hm?"

"Mana kutahu?" balas Kagami juga tersengal. "Aku hanya tidak suka kau menerima telepon saat kita sedang makan di meja makan."

"Tidak peduli siapa pun yang menelpon?"

"Salah jika aku cemburu?"

Aomine mendengus tertawa dan berkata, "Kalau kau bilang itu dari tadi, aku sudah langsung menyuruh Satsuki untuk menelponku lagi nanti."

Rona merah di pipi Kagami semakin jelas dan dia kesulitan menutupinya. Dia masih menggerutu, "Kau tidak akan pergi ke mana pun karena kau akan membantuku membereskan ruang makan."

"Menurutmu siapa yang memulai lebih dulu, hah?" protes Aomine.

"Atau aku akan benar-benar memasukkan ponselmu ke panggangan roti!"

Bicara soal ponsel, apa koneksi ponsel Aomine sudah terputus ketika dilempar tadi? Jika masih tersambung, yah...entahlah...

-end-

* * *

A/N : first R21 AoKaga fanfic. please leave if you don't like instead of giving my flame. thank you


End file.
